


it's not a phase mom!!

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Band References, Chatting & Messaging, Depersonalization Disorder, Depression, Drugs, Humor, I STILL BELIEVE IN OT12 YOU CAN PHYSICALLY FIGHT ME, LMAO, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, OT12 - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, all of their songs belong to The Cure, chanyeol baekhyun kai Lay and sehun are in a band, chat fic, cursing, cute tao, ever since his hair in kokobop, he's a sweet little baby, i write angst to cope with pain, idk if i regret this yet or not, ive been feening for scene kid chanyeol, kai is a furry, lay is in his lmao so random phase, lol, luhan calls being their first groupie, my precious baby panda, protect him, references to 2007, references to marina and the diamond, scene kid baekhyun, scene kid chanyeol, sehun is just grunge, shy zitao, tao is a sweetheart, tao is precious, theres not too much angst tho, theyre called killer x, this is gonna be so fuckin messy, unless im feeling really bad one day lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: xXChannieSuicideXx has made a group chat!orthe exo chat fic literally no one asked for.





	it's not a phase mom!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been an EXOL for 5 years and i'm just now righting a fic in this fandom lmao rip me  
> writing chanyeol and baekhyun makes me want to claw my eyes out  
> so does lay  
> i'm having war flashbacks to middle school  
> *shudder*
> 
> users:  
> Chanyeol: xXChannieSuicideXx  
> Baekhyun: DontCallMeBacon  
> Yixing: unicornrainbow  
> Joonmyun: SuHOE  
> Yi Fan/Kris: JuLyying  
> Zi Tao/Tao: taonthetables (like turn the tables but with tao)  
> Luhan: ManlyDeerLu  
> Minseok: BeautyNGrace  
> Jongdae: YesUCHEN  
> Jongin: Fursona  
> Sehun: yehet  
> Kyungsoo: CookingSatan (i wanted it to be like Cooking Mama but I realize it sounds like he's about to cook satan in a nice hellish stew)

**_xXChannieSuicideXx_ ** **created a chatroom!**

 **_xXChannieSuicideXx_ ** **renamed the chat** **it’s not a phase mom!!**

 **_xXChannieSuicideXx_ ** **added** **11 recipients** **to** **it’s not a phase mom!!**

 

 **xXChannieSuicideXx**   
hey frndz!! :DD   
_@dontcallmebacon_ rawr  <555

 

 **DontCallMeBacon**   
omg bab   
rawr <555 2 u 2 n_n

 

 **suHOE**   
what is this?   
what kinda 2007 emo shit is this??  
Chanyeol wtf

 

 **xXChanniesSuicideXx**   
omg joonmyun <_<   
itz a gc   
r u blindd?????  
Evri1 introdc urslvz <333

 

 **JuLyying**   
i thought u were gonna only create a chat w/ the group members???   
not ur entire friends list…   
anyway, i’m Kris 

 

 **suHOE**   
mmm henlo sexy

 

 **JuLyying**   
omg babe

 

 **suHOE**  
sup, ya uglies.  
it’s ya boi  
joonmyun  
call me suho   
  
i know, im beautiful.

 

 **DontCallMeBacon**   
haiii :3   
im baek <33   
u onli gt 33 cus i dnt lve u 5ever like channie<555

 

 **xXChannieSuicideXx**   
omg bab <555   
rawr u 2 bab

 

 **DontCallMeBacon** ****  
  
itz me <333

 

 **xXChannieSuicideXx**   
omg bab ur so beutful <555   
_@yehet @fursona @manlydeerlu @unicornrainbow_ babs!!!  <444

 

 **fursona**   
oh???   
:3c   
im kai <33   
henlo hunny :3333   
  
me :)))))

 

 **YesUCHEN**   
Omg, am i in a gc with 2 emos and a furry??   


**DontCallMeBacon**   
who tf r u callin emo >:ccc   
fukin fite mE

 

 **xXChannieSuicideXx**   
chen :ccc   
im nt emo

 

 **YesUCHEN**   
fuck don’t sad face me bro   
im sorry ur not emo

 

 **xXChannieSuicideXx** ****  
C:  
tank yeww bab <3

 

 **YesUCHEN**   
anyways, I’m Jongdae. Or Chen since my fuckin literacy teacher wants to pronounce my name as John Die 

 

 **ManlyDeerLu**   
henlo <33   
I’m Luhan :)   
I call dibs on being Killer X’s first groupie when they get famous   
  
huhuhu   
When you guys look back on ur scene phase as 30 year olds, I’m gonna laugh

 

 **xXChannieSuicideXx** ****  
…  
u rly wanna do this rite now???   
in font of all deez strngrs???   
[audio.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjMxiBf2dN8)

 

 **ManlyDeerLu**   
eyyy   
We didnt need to go that far

 

 **yehet**   
u had it comin lmao   
sup   
i’m sehun   
how goes it my peeps   
  
i am the drummer for Killer X

 

 **suHOE**   
wtf is killer x?

 

 **xXChannieSuicideXx**   
ooooo im gld u askd <33333   
sooooo   
killer x iz our band <333   
listen [audio.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cI0QizfB7qo) [   
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cI0QizfB7qo)were planning on signing w/ smrecords soon

 

 **taonthetables**   
um hi? i’m zitao but everyone calls me tao…   
channie what is this :c   
u know im shy   
we have to send selcas??  
  
heres one baeki took

 

 **DontCallMeBacon**   
bab <555   
my beautiful panda <333   
aww bab ur precious sleeping <555

 

 **_DontCallMeBacon_ ** **renamed** **_taonthetables_ ** **to** **_Baby Panda <33_ **

**_DontCallMeBacon_ ** **renamed** **_xXChannieSuicideXx_ ** **to** **_Channi Puppy <33_ **

 

 **Baby Panda <33**   
why :(

 

 **Channie Puppy <33** **  
** baeki :cc

 

 **DontCallMeBacon** **  
** itz cuz ur my cuties <33

 

 **_Channie Puppy <33_ ** **renamed** **_DontCallMeBacon_ ** **to** **_Baeki <33_ **

 

 **Baeki <33  
**my babs <555  
ur my cuties <33

 

 **suHOE**   
i mute this chat and it gets gay???

 

 **JuLyying** **  
** babe, ur literally super gay

 

 **suHOE**   
okay but did i ask?

 

 **Channie Puppy <33**   
_@cookingsatan @unicornrainbow @beautyngrace_

 

 **CookingSatan**   
…   
i’m kyungsoo   
nice to meet yall   
[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/11/32/61/11326145fd399a5fb20338a5bf599a8c--do-kyung-soo-cut.jpg)

I’m just here for our group project

 

 **unicornrainbow**   
HIIIIIII OMG   
MY NAME IS YIXING BUT I GO BY LAY   
IM THE UNICORN OF KILLER X <3333   
  
HELLOOO EVERYYONEEE 11!!!!1!!

 

 **BeautyNGrace**   
…   
I’m Minseok but I go by Xiumin   
it’s nice to meet all of you   
I’m also here for the group project   
_@xxchanniesuicidexx @cookingsatan @julyying_   
  
I’m muting this chat..

  
**Channie Puppy <33** **  
** off to a great start already :)))

**Author's Note:**

> i have regrets


End file.
